User blog:Ezekielfan22/Kisha (Tamara)
Kisha (Melissa Elias) is a secondary villainess from the 2005 film Tamara. She was a student at Hafton High School and the girlfriend of football player Shawn. After outcast student Tamara Riley wrote an article about steroid use on the football team, Kisha angrily confronted her in the locker room, being stopped by fellow student Chloe. Kisha later became involved in a revenge prank set up by Shawn and his friend Patrick, only for the prank to result in Tamara accidentally being killed. Panicked and fearful over Tamara's death, Kisha agreed to Shawn's demand that they bury her body and keep quiet about their actions. Afterward, however, Tamara returned to school alive, having been brought back to life by a witchcraft spell she'd been working on prior. The film's progression revealed Tamara as a psychotic and vengeful villainess intent on killing her accidental killers and earn the affections of her English teacher Bill Natolly. After Kisha caught Shawn and Patrick after Tamara used her mind control powers to make them have sex with each other during a party the latter was holding, Kisha's attempt to confront Tamara only resulted in her being taken under the villainess' control. After complimenting her appearance, Tamara revealed that her powers let her see that Kisha was bulimic, forcing her to vomit profusely before leaving the room to begin binge eating the party food and even tearing her own nails off to eat them. After being taken out by Chloe and her boyfriend Jesse, the two discussed a plan to defeat Tamara, with the brainwashed villainess calling Tamara to reveal their intent to go to Bill about her actions. Jesse took the phone from Kisha before Chloe knocked her out with a punch, allowing them to tie up and gag her before meeting with Bill, with the three eventually taking her to the hospital after finding that Tamara killed her father with her powers and was planning to go after Bill's wife Allison. Later on, after Allison is brought to the hospital after nearly being killed by the brainwashed Shawn and Patrick, Kisha fully turned heel as Tamara's brainwashed minion by attacking Chloe and Jesse with a knife while Tamara herself went to finish off Allison, with Kisha eventually chasing the two to the kitchen. Kisha nearly succeeded in killing Chloe before being distracted by Jesse, who she attacked with a pan and attempted to shove into a bat of grease before ultimately stabbing him with a carving knife, with Jesse later dying of his injuries after fleeing the kitchen with Chloe. While the film ended with Bill seemingly killing Tamara for good by jumping off the hospital roof with her, the film's ending showed Kisha grabbing Tamara's spell book from Chloe's jeep, revealing she was still under Tamara's control. Category:Blog posts Category:2000s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Brunette Category:Conspirator Category:Freudian Excuse Category:Gagged Category:Knife Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Makeshift Weapon Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Stabbing Category:Not So Bad After All Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Villain's Lover Category:Fate: Karma Houdini